Ghost Love Score
by Chro Mephisto
Summary: Atem/Yuugi, hinted Josh/Neku; In the afterlife, Atem is nothing without Yuugi. With Horus' help, the once Pharaoh makes a deal with the devil of Shibuya. Rebirth is not the only thing on the line this time. His entry fee? Yuugi's memories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HELLS YES, THE FIRST FIC IN THIS CROSSOVER SECTION! (dances happily) So this has been bothering me to be written for a while, and with Tysonkaiexperiment's encouragement, I just went ahead and wrote it. Incomplete so far, but I know what I want to happen, so you'll just have to deal with it lol

Disclaimer: I no own! Dammit...

Summary: Atem/Yuugi, hinted Josh/Neku; In the afterlife, Atem is nothing without Yuugi. With Horus' help, the once Pharaoh makes a deal with the devil of Shibuya. Rebirth is not the only thing on the line this time. His entry fee? Yuugi's memories.

**Ghost Love Score**

**Part One**

When the Nameless Pharaoh stepped through those doors into the Field of Reeds, surrounded by his friends and family, he knew he had made the wrong choice. For Atem, his afterlife was meant to be with his father, his friends, his Gods. But for Yami no Yuugi, his life was with Yuugi. His happiness was with Yuugi. And now they were one person, so he expected to feel torn between these two different parts of his one self.

It was quite the opposite, actually.

He allowed his friends to hug him, tentatively returning a few with a saddened smile, but when it came time to speak with his father about what was to happen next, Atem side-stepped the Pharaoh and faced the Egyptian Gods.

Horus, the god with a falcon head, gazed at Atem with something like an amused grin. When Atem knelt before him and the other gods, Horus laughed loudly, the cawing sound echoing in the abyss around them. All the gods gathered gazed at their most loyal servant with respect.

"My Gods," Atem began, keeping his ruby eyes focused on the ground below him, "I must ask you this favor."

"You are named for the god Atum, young boy," Ptah's voice reverberated in his ears. "Act like it."

Atem climbed to his feet and met the gaze of the Gods head on, ignoring the sound of Seth hissing at him to step back. "I wish to return to the mortal realm."

"What?" Osiris' gaze made Atem flinch, but he didn't step away. "You have no body, it is naught but ash and bone. You have no purpose any longer. You have done your duty to your gods."

"Exactly." This seemed to raise a few metaphorical eyebrows. "I did as you asked, everything I was told to do and then some. I gave up my memories, my name, to combat the shadows and was your pawn in the game of chess." Atem took a deep breath, standing at his full height of 5'6'' and still managing to appear like the king he once was. "I wish to be able to live my life. To enjoy it without Gods' wishes or wills orchestrating my every move."

"Unfortunately, dearest one," Hathor spoke, "we cannot do that. What was once our powers is no longer."

"Only in a card game can we show ourselves any longer."

"But you are my Gods." Atem's voice waivered. His hands which had been clenched into fists in determination were slacking, trembling. "Who else can I turn to for this?"

Horus stepped forward, offering his hand. "I think I know just the person."

Osiris scoffed, "You surely can't mean –"

"Oh but I do." Somehow, Atem just knew Horus was smirking. "He's the perfect person to go to."

"A person?"

Horus waved Atem's concerns away and gazed at his fellow gods. "If I can get him to say yes, do you give Atem your blessing?"

The feminine gods seemed to agree almost immediately, and it took a bit to get Ptah to agree, however the one holding them back was Osiris. The god of the afterlife was the one they truly needed approval from as this was generally his department. Finally Osiris said, "Take him to the angel and see if he even agrees. Then come back and speak to me."

Horus nodded, and motioned towards Atem's speechless family. "Don't you wish to speak with them?"

Atem took in their gaping forms and nodded. "Of course, but later. I shall speak to them when I feel less anxious."

The god nodded and took Atem by the arm, leading him to a door that appeared in the nothingness as if it was always there, just waiting to be acknowledged. The door was ornate, carved with images of angels and cherubs, guarding the other side from some unknown, unseen evil.

The falcon head went through open the door, revealing another form of nothingness, this one all black. Not a sign of light anywhere. "Through here is the path to the Under Ground. Our friend affectionately calls it the UG, and sometimes when he's feeling really creative, Hell." Atem raised an eyebrow.

"We're making a deal with the devil?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

The Composer of Shibuya wasn't necessarily the devil, however he had many people convinced he was worse. He appeared no older than Yuugi, dressed in clothing that would indicate he was nothing more than a normal teen living in the Shibuya ward of Tokyo. However when he greeted Horus with a snide smirk, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, Atem knew this …god was a lot more than what he appeared.

"Horus, it's been a while." The voice was melodic but had a tint of arrogance, fitting of one who has held power for an extended period of time. "Whatever can I do for you, my friend?"

The Egyptian God motioned to Atem, "This is the Pharaoh that we set all our hopes on." When purple eyes rested on Atem, the spirit knew that any agreement with this 'god' would have to be followed through completely. He was the type of person who invented loopholes and enjoyed exploiting them as much as possible.

"Ah yes," the Composer nodded and took a few steps closer as if to get a good look at him. "The famed nameless pharaoh." After a full surveillance, he hummed to himself. "Whatever can I do for you?"

"I wish to live once more. I want to be able to live without the gods dictating every move."

The Composer nodded. "Of course, however there's a couple issues here." He raised up a finger, counting off two snags Horus hadn't mentioned during their trip. "One: You died over three thousand years ago, so a new body would have to be constructed; Two: You didn't die within the Shibuya boundaries, so your spirit isn't in my jurisdiction." The Composer's smirk widened into something almost terrifying. "Luckily for you, I don't tend to follow the rules.

"To come back to life, you have to beat a game, my 7 days long game. My Game requires a price to be paid and that price is your most precious possession. If you lose the game, you lose the price and the chance to come back. You win, your price is returned to you and a life shall be granted."

"What's my price?"

"Memories."

"What? Why memories?"

The Composer tutted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You didn't let me finish. Your price is your dear partner's memories of you."

"Aibou's memories?" Atem shook his head slowly in denial. "Why? He isn't here, you have no power over him."

"'Aibou' huh?" the Composer pondered the word under his breath slightly. "No, he may not be present, but his memories of you are your greatest treasure. As long as he remembers you, for him you still exist. Lose the game, your 'aibou' loses his memories of you." He closed his eyes. "It's all or nothing here, little Pharaoh.

Those purple eyes snapped open, a telling glimmer in their orbs. "Besides, you're the King of Games, are you not?"

TBC

Please tell me what you think. I'm really looking forward to hearing what you all have to say about this odd crossover. Until next time!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Got a great response so far on the first part so I decided to continue. If you have ideas on how you want this to work (especially if you're a fan of both fandoms), please let me know. I have a bunch of ideas but I am hoping to hear what others are thinking. Anyway, enjoy.

**Part Two**

After leaving the Composer's realm, Atem surrounded himself with his advisors and friends. They all had varying opinions on the matter, however, what really stuck out to him was his father's.

"To win, you have to risk losing."

"But if I lose, then I lose him completely. If I wait, then he'll eventually be by my side."

King Aknamkanon shook his head, "Then can you stand to wait however many years for your Yuugi to join you? To risk his heart belonging to someone else in the end?"

"…"

"No matter which you choose, my son, each choice has a risk. Now do you risk losing him by chasing after him, or by inactivity?"

That about sealed the deal.

* * *

The Composer's realm greeted Atem with an actual room instead of the sheer blankness of the previous room. There was still a form of open abyss, however there sat a large stone throne, one much like the throne of gold Atem and his predecessors sat in Khemet.

On an overly large, almost fluffy blue pillow to the throne's right, sat a boy no older than Yuugi with orange red hair and eyes that matched the exact shade of the pillow. His clothing was nowhere near as elegant as the robes the Composer bore, instead dressed more like the common man.

The unofficial god of death for Shibuya sat on the throne, his robes billowed out around him. He was no longer in the teenaged form, appearing more as a glowing unidentifiable form with overly large wings, three sets like the known image of a seraph. In his hands he held two dinosaur toys and were giving them voices as he played (seriously?) with the toys.

"Yes… yes…" The Composer's facial expression (or what Atem could make out of it anyway) was completely stoic. "This is a fertile land and we will thrive. We will rule over all this land, and we will call it…" There was a pause. "This land." The dinosaur that looked suspiciously like a tyrannosaurus got a raspier voice, "I think we should call it your grave, ahahaha."

The boy sitting at the Composer's feet glanced away from the spectacle with a grin, trying not to laugh at the next lines when he noticed Atem.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

"Rawr rawr rawr, mine is an evil laugh… Now die!" The Composer began having the tyrannosaurus attack the other dinosaur. "Oh god, oh dear god in heaven!"

The boy was unable to hold in a small cough, disguising the laughter that wished to escape. "Josh," he nudged the Composer slightly. Atem was taken aback by the familiarity used. "Josh, you have a visitor."

"Hmm?" the angelic form hummed before purple eyes glanced up and met Atem's gaze. "Ah, yes, Atem." The glowing dimmed and in its place was the form from before, the one of a teenaged boy. "I see you've made your decision?"

"I have."

"Wonderful." The Composer clapped his hands together and the boy at his side stood. "Neku, be a dear and get the Pharaoh's God Cards would you?" The boy rolled his eyes and strolled to Atem's side.

"I am Neku, Joshua's proxy. I have the feeling you and I will be seeing each other quite often." He gave an abbreviated bow before holding out a hand for the Pharaoh's cards. "I need to see them before we can modify them to fit the rules of the Game." The Egyptian God Cards were handed over and Neku gazed at them studiously.

The Composer stood from his throne and walked over towards a door that appeared in the void. "If we head in here it'll give Neku the room to do the modifications necessary for the game. Afterwards he'll explain the rules to you and how exactly you'll go about the game." He flipped some hair over his shoulder and smiled.

Reluctantly, Atem followed him into the next room. This room had a bar, a coffee table, a couch, and the floor appeared to have fish living underneath it. Atem caught himself staring at the vibrant colors as they followed the two figures to their seats.

"So tell me," The Composer began once the door shut behind them, "what exactly happened the past so many thousand years? Horus and a few of the others only have revealed bits and pieces of what was going on as necessary."

Atem started his story with what led him to sealing the Shadow Games away and the result of the separation from his light. He explained the feeling of nothingness for years on end, of losing his identity, of forgetting why he bothered sealing it all away in the first place. From there Atem explained the happiness that overwhelmed him upon being released, followed by the uncontrollable anger and urge to get revenge for his aibou.

Atem went on about Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and the constant over looming threat of the Shadow Games returning to overtake the world. Telling the tale of the Orichalcos, and the loss of Yuugi's soul, Atem was thankfully interrupted by Neku's rejoining the duo.

He appeared physically drained, his feet dragging slightly on the ground and a slight sway in his step revealed Neku's project was much more difficult than anticipated. His eyes were half-lidded, mouth parted slightly to suck air into a slightly heaving chest. Neku collapsed in his seat beside the Composer, holding out the three God cards back to their owner.

"Here are the originals," he murmured, eyes closing completely. "The pins are… in…"

The Composer hummed, placing a hand on Neku's forehead to feel for a temperature before pulling the boy onto his lap. "Rest now Nekky, we'll worry about the Game when you wake." Neku curled slightly into a ball before succumbing to sleep. The Composer found the three pins in one of Neku's pockets and held them out to the Nameless Pharaoh.

"Something to keep in mind, Atem," The Composer's voice lost the playful edge it seemed to have when speaking with Neku or even earlier with the Pharaoh. "The Egyptian Gods are only yours to control, however these psychs are not something to use on your whim. They are powerful enough to seriously drain your Soul and Imagination, and in turn can become debilitating. If possible, I wouldn't even have them handy unless you are absolutely sure you cannot complete a mission without their assistance." The purple eyes flared slightly before he glanced back at Atem. "Neku will undoubtedly share pins with you, and it appears you shouldn't have too much difficulty begin able to wield them as efficiently as my dear proxy." He shifted Neku in his hold and sighed.

"When Neku awakes, you'll appear in an empty room much like the one you first met me in. There you'll be surrounded by more souls hoping for rebirth and it is there that your entry fee will be finalized. You'll receive a cell phone, which through text messages you'll receive the missions for each day."

"And if I win?" Atem glanced at the pins in hand, recognizing each one by color: blue for Obelisk, red for Slifer and gold for Ra.

"We already know the answer to that question, don't we Atem? It's more a matter of what happens if multiple people win."

Atem's reaction was immediate, "What?"

The Composer sighed and rested his head against his proxy's. "Quiet Atem, and relax. This is the last bit of peace you'll have for the next week. I suggest you cherish it while it lasts."


End file.
